nekcimenijfandomcom-20200214-history
La Isla Bon Appetit
La Isla Bon Appetit is the third episode of the fifth season of The Nekci Menij Show, and the 32nd episode overall. It premiered on July 19th, 2018, nearly four months after the previous episode. The plot of this episode mainly follows the career of Brinty Spreas as it supposedly happened during the lengthy break between seasons four and five. Plot Episode 32 starts with Medoner look outside the window of her house during a 'butiful pissful day'. She then decides to play some ambient music. She confers with Axela to play Bitch I'm Medoner, but Axela (which has Adole's voice) can't find any hits by Medoner, so it plays Just Dance instead. Medoner's telephone rings and she answers it. The caller, Brinty Spreas, and Medoner have a very slow phone call. Medoner then deduces that Brinty needs help to be rescued, but Medoner refuses. Brinty makes Medoner try to feel guilty by saying she'll rot in the cell forever, but Medoner believes that Brinty is doing another residency tour, which Medoner believes is a great idea. Brinty then says that Gags has created a tunnel with her nose and hangs up. Xtine then calls Medoner, who Medoner hates. Xtine announces that her new project is finally ready. Xtine warns Medoner not to release any new music soon. Medoner says that she'll push back her collaboration with Krispy Kreme, and Xtine tells Medoner about her new single. Medoner jokingly congratulates Xtine on her new album. Xtine thanks Medoner for her support and the rest of the support of the older generation since they look up to Medoner like a grandmother. Medoner tells Xtine to suck on her dick and hangs up. Medoner then asks Axela to book one ticket back to civilisation, but Axela can't find it in her music library. So Medoner uses her telephone to ask when the next steamboat heads to the colonies. Gags, Brinty and Tanish finally escape from Bayonse's house, which Gags cries over. Kety presumably died in the house. Nekci arrives at the scene and Brinty leaves as soon as she sees her. Gags tells Nekci is too late to save the day because she helped them escape with her huge talent (nose), and Nekci points out she has dirt on her talent. Nekci then decides to help Bayonse escape from Kety. In Chez Bayonse, Krely gives Bayonse her dinner - gold leaf salad with diamond croutons. However, when Bayonse opens the lid, Kety Perr appears. Bayonse is confused as to what she is being served and who Kety is. Kety then chains Bayonse to her 'priceless furniture', which Bayonse finds despicable. Kety tells Nekci that she is holding Bayonse hostage until she helps her career. Nekci says that Kety does it every two days and asks her to stop. Bayonse suggests that Nekci should help Kety by collaborating with her on a song. Nekci tells she is selective with her 329 collaborations, but she agrees to it. Bayonse somehow manages to escape from the chains, which amazes and confuses Nekci. Medoner, who is on a steamboat, heads towards her destination. Axela tells her she has 157 days, 3 hours and 26 minutes until she arrives at her destination. Medoner then finds one of the cultural appropriation robots that look like Kety in the sea. Medoner then sails past an island, which then show several sets of blue eyes. Characters The following is a complete list of characters featured in this episode (in the order they appear): * Medoner * Brinty Spreas * Xtine * Ladey Gags * Tanish * Bayonse * Krely Roolin * Kety Perr References * Amazon Echo and its Alexa services * Madonna's single 'Bitch I'm Madonna' * Lady Gaga's single 'Poker Face' * Madonna's new album allegedly leaking * Madonna's 'Rebel Heart' era * Madonna falling down the stairs at the 2015 BRIT Awards * Britney's Las Vegas residency *Christina Aguilera's new album 'Liberation' *Christina Aguilera participating in the Oreo Dunk Challenge *Christina Aguilera's new single 'Accelerate', which features Ty Dolla Sign and 2 Chainz *Christina Aguilera's 'Bionic' album cover *'Liberation' flopping in the charts *Steamboats leaving for the colonies hundreds of years ago *Lady Gaga's tweet saying 'I can't stop crying. We did it kids.' *Nicki Minaj's verse in 'Give Me All Your Luvin' *Katy Perry's song and music video for 'Bon Appetit' *Katy Perry's song 'Swish Swish', and Nicki's collaboration on it *Katy Perry's song 'Chained To The Rhythm' *Nicki Minaj collaborating on hundreds of songs Quotes * "The xceptienal. The xquisite. The xccelerating. Xtine" - Xtine's introduction on a phone call with Medoner. External links *The Nekci Menij Show - Episode 32 - La Isla Bon Appetit on YouTube Category:Episodes